Learn Your Place, Grimmy
by O.oYumiChanO.o
Summary: Grimmjow's disrespect toward Aizen has finally gotten to Gin. It does seem too good for Grimmjow. Read and Review. First finished YAOI fic. Which means boyxboy so don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

I was on youtube watching random vids when I found a Bleach yaoi vid. It inspired this cuz one of the pic was of Gin fucking Grimmjow and, in honesty, it didn't like Grimmy was enjoying himself xD. So I wrote this. Half way through writing I got buzy and never really got around to finishing til yesterday =/ how sad. I've got a ton of other stuff going on so don't expect more for a while DX.

I don't own Bleach . . . but if I did . . . *evil laugh*

Warning: don't like, don't read!!!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY =]

* * *

"Ya know, Grimmy, ya bother me."

Grimmjow glared daggers at the silver-haired man cornering him. What the fuck did he want? And what was he talking about? Probably something Aizen complained about. The stupid man was Aizen's personal pet and fuck-toy. "What the fuck are you talking, bastard?" , he hissed.

Gin's wasn't wearing the normal sarcastic, cocky smirk, it was malevolent and down right scary. It looked like he had something up his sleeve and it wouldn't be fun for Grimmjow. Gin tilted his head, grinning lopsidedly. "I'm gonna teach ya a lesson, Grimmy." Before Grimmjow could blink the silverette had him pressed against the wall. "I'll teach ya th' only way I know how." Gin leaned forward and growled in Grimmjow's ear. "I'm gonna fuck ya 'til ya ain't able ta stand fer a week. I'll make ya bleed and cry and ya'll know not ta upset Aizen or me ag'in." Grimmjow pushed Gin as hard as he could and ran for his life. For once in his whole life, he was terrified. Far behind him Gin 'tsked' and simply stood there. His prey just kept running and when Grimmjow turned the corner Gin flash-stepped there.

"FUCK OFF!" Grimmjow shouted as Gin drug him to his quarters.

"S'rry Grimmy but bad lil' kitties need ta be punished." Gin purred, but it sounded more like a snarl. When they got to the blue-haired man's quarters Gin all but tossed him onto the floor. He grinned widely at the horrified look on the Arrancar's face.

Grimmjow tried his damnedest(did I just make up a word O.o??? damn-ed-est) to hide his fear but it didn't work. He struggled as the smaller silver-haired man jerked off his obi and roughly ripped away his hakama. Grimmjow tried to cover himself but a sharp pain on the left side of face stopped him. _He . . . slapped . . . me . . . ? He slapped me like a common whore! When did I fall to the same level has dirt? _Grimmjow internally sobbed, he wasn't about to cry in front of Gin.

"No, no Grimmy. If ya do th't yer punishment will only be w'rse." Gin scolded playfully but his eyes were anything but playful. Gin gently petted Grimmjow's tresses, absently staring off into spacing. Gin had his thinking face on, clearly weighing his options in torturing Grimmjow. He could easily slam into him now but where's the fun in that? Gin has the type of guy to get in your head and tear you apart from the inside out. If only this was his room, there he had more than enough to break Grimmjow there but since it wasn't he had to work with what he had.

While Gin surveyed the room, Grimmjow was in an internal battle with himself. He wanted to grab his forgotten Zanpakuto and kill the silver-haired bastard but that would mean being killed by Aizen later. So he sat there, trembling, waiting for it to end.

With a frustrated sigh, Gin turned his attention back to the frightened Sexta Espada. "Looks there's nofing to play wit in hear Grimmy, too bad. Guess I can mak' the bor'ng way fun." An evil grin spread across his face and, to Grimmjow's horror, Gin roughly flipped him over and pulled his backside up into the air. **_CRACK! _**The sound of flesh-sharply-smacking-flesh bounced off the walls of the room when he gave a not-so-gentle slap to the larger man's bottom. As Grimmjow wriggled, Gin promptly tied his hands with his obi. "Sit still, Grimmy." Gin toyed.

Grimmjow didn't dare look over his shoulder as the rustling of fabric echoed through the room. _Oh Kami! This isn't happening! This is one of Aizen's sick jokes, isn't it? I've brought down millions of hollows, why am I so scared now? Wait a minute, I'm scared? _

Gin stepped out of the pool of clothes at his feet and kicked the cloth out of splatter range. He moved closer to Grimmjow and place a finger in the middle of his neck, moved it down his spine then when he reached Grimmjow bottom... **_CRACK! _**An angry red mark flared on Grimmjow's butt. "Oi, Grimmy." He paused, waiting for a response. Grimmjow made a grunt and Gin continued. "Have ya ever been fucked by a man befer?"

Grimmjow was shocked by the simple question. "N-no..." As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. In a quick, fluid movement Gin was buried in his prey. He squeezed his eyes shut as Gin thrusted in and out at an insanely fast speed. He felt as though he was being split in two and it **_hurt _**more than anything in his life!

The silverette could feel himself being lubed by the Espada's blood. He pounded into the large mass over and over, tearing him again and again, more and more. He took in the twisted look of pain on Grimmjow's face, the sobs begining ripped from his throat, the tears staining his face. That face, oh how he want to marr and maim that face. But he tied that want, that need, down.

"Nnnngh..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth but the moan slipped out nonetheless as Gin touched something amazing inside him. Though Gin didn't seem it think it was so amazing because he growled: "Damn, nicked it..." then angled away from that spot.

Grimmjow started to all out cry. "Please... stop... Gin-sama... STOP!" He used the last of his will to beg, "Whatever you want, I'll do it! Whatever you want, I'll change it! Just please stop!"

The begging seemed to be enough for Gin because, with one last, deep thrust, he pulled out and stood up. He dropped his annoying mask and took up an evilly seriousness. "Good kitty, Grimmy. Know your place, you are not higher than Aizen-sama and you will show him the respect a god deserves." He noted the way Grimmjow's blood rolled down his tanned, scarred skin and stained the stone flooring, the way he fell into a pile of sobs and quivers, the fact that his cheek was busied from being scratch on the floor. Without another word he dressed and left.

Grimmjow heaved as tears stung his eyes. Blood drenched the floor around him and made his skin look pale and creamy. He crawled to the bathroom and sat in the shower, replaying the event over and over, letting the hot beads of water wash away his tears and blood... He would never forget what Gin said to him, NEVER.

* * *

END!!!

OMG, I can't believe I wrote that... It's was my first finished fic and I hope to have more in the future.

Gin: Yumi-chan... Are ya serious?

Me: YUP!

Grimmjow: Oi, how come I'm so weak in this!? I'm not that submissive!

Gin: Aw, come on, Grimmy, ya know ya liked it...

Grimmjow: *blush* SHUT UP!

Me: KYAAAA! Read and REVIEW PLEASE!!! BYE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Grimmjow! Wake the hell up! The meeting started all ready!"

Grimmjow rubbed the last of the sleepiness from his eyes and yawned. Yammy was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes widened and fixed on the red stain of the floor. Panicking, Grimmjow jumped out of bed and threw on a clean uniform. "I'll be there." Yammy made a hasty exit just before the whrilwind of pain caught up with Grimmjow. With a grunt he fell to his knees. _Damn this pain! Damn that Gin! I wish I could kill him! I can just see his shit-eating grin now! Ugh!!! _

He tore open a Garganta to the main hall. Once he stepped out of the rip it closed behind him and he exploded into the hall. Taking his seat gingerly, he spared a glance at Gin, which he immedely regretted. The bastard just stood there grinning like an insane person planning to come into work and kill everyone. He looked around the table and noticed everyone staring at him. Brushing it off coolly, he leaned back then hissed in pain and jumped foward.

Aizen cleared his throat, "Grimmjow, are you all right? You seem... pained." He seemed amused in a way.

Was he the only damn one who fucking noticed the smug look of thumiph and pure happiness on that stupid dickhead's face!? Who the fuck does that fuckface think his!? It was so fucking annoying!

Grimmjow twitched and shook his head. "I'm fine," he answered quickly, chewed his lip for a second and glanced in Gin's direction, who was giving him a warning glare, "Aizen...-sama." WTF looks were fired at him but he just sat there staring into his tea cup, at his relection. He barely listened to Aizen, knew Gin was looking smug even though no one noticed and vaguely felt a headache nudging to his brain. Once he killed that damn Ichigo he'd kill the silver-haired fuckface next...

* * *

Okay, Okay. I know it sucked a little. Maybe more...

But it was for Marisa Serise, who requested a chapter about the day after. It didn't come out well though... Like the pie I made- err - burned.

Anywayz, reveiw! Or not... =]


End file.
